sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Geed (character)
Ultraman Geed is the main hero of his series of the same name. The synthetic son of the infamous Reionic Ultra Ultraman Belial, Geed was born at an unknown point in the Crisis Impact Timeline, and has spent most of his life on Earth unaware of his past. He is voiced by Tatsuomi Hamada in the Japanese version and later voiced by Josh Keaton and Xander Mobus in the English version. Etymology Riku came up with the name himself, and is derived from his motto "Sittin'g' around do'ing nothing will get us nowhere!". His name could also be derived from the words "'Ge'ne" and "Se'ed". The word "Gene" refers to the DNA of each Ultras respectively, contained within the Ultra Capsules. Alternatively, as the son of Belial, he inherited his father's genes. Also, for Riku to have been born, Belial had to have spread his "gene" one way or another. History Ultra Fight Orb As a heavily wounded Reibatos, who just managed to survive his last battle with Ultraman Orb, tried to revive Ultraman Belial, (only to fail and realize Belial is still alive) Geed in his Primitive form arrived and finished off Reibatos with his Wrecking Burst. Ultraman Geed Geed is the son of Ultraman Belial, who lives on Earth as a teenage boy named Riku Asakura without further awareness of his origins. Upon regaining the ability to transform into his Ultra form, Geed regains his memories and is well aware of his true origin. In Episode 11 of this series, Geed's identity as a 'synthetic' Ultra is revealed. At some point in the Crisis Impact Timeline, Belial had sent his assistant Kei some of his cells, which Kei used to create Geed, so that he could eventually harvest Geed's Ultra Capsule for Belial to use as part of his plan to restart Crisis Impact. Profile Statistics *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': **'Primitive': 41,000 t **'Solid Burning': 45,000 t **'Acro Smasher': 35,000 t **'Magnificent': 47,000 t **'Shining Mystic': 38,000 t **'Tri-Slugger': 52,000 t **'Mugen Crosser': 43,000 t **'Brave Challenger': 50,000 t *'Weakness': Geed's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minutes limit but to make things worse, he cannot transform for a period of 20 hours should the time limit expire. *'Flight speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running speed': Mach 2 Body Features All Forms *'Color Timer': Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. *'Protector': Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. Fusion Rise *'Ultra Horn': In his Magnificent form, Geed sports large horns. *'Armor': In his Solid Burning and Magnificent forms, Geed has additional armor on his chest, shoulders and hands. *'Beam Lamp': In his Solid Burning form, Geed sports a green beam lamp like Seven's and Leo's. *'Geed Slugger': Geed has a crest weapon atop his head in Solid Burning form. It is based off and inherited from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Transformation Riku first activated a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparition of the Ultras to appear as he inserted into the Loading Knuckle. Then he used the Geed Riser to scan it and press the trigger to transform into Geed. Primitve After scanning both capsules, Riku brings his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up, then he'll raise the Geed Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Geed Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and face of Early Style Belial forms. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's head appeared briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, a blue and red background with some red lightning on it takes place. Solid Burning After scanning both capsules, Riku brings his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up, then he'll raise the Geed Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Geed Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and face of Early Style Belial forms. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraseven's rising scene, with the spiraling sparks. It then changes to a blue background like Leo's, and Geed Solid Burning appears. As he moves closer, the background changes again to red and green oscillationg plates, and a burst of fire accompanied with a green spiraling light appear just before the rise is finished. Acro Smasher During the rise sequence, the background first resemble's Ultraman Hikari's. It then changes to yellow and white auroras on a black background, similar to Cosmos's, as Geed Acro Smasher appears. As he moves, the background changes again to splashes of "waters", then to a spiral of yellow energy and blue crystals as the rise is finished. Magnificent Zero's background is first seen before it quickly changes to another background with two connected spheres that resemble father of Ultra's Ultra Array. As Geed gets closer, the background changes to resemble what seems to be crystals from the Land of Light. Finally, Geed is surrounded by blue, yellow, and green light. Fusion Rise Forms In-Series Primitive Primitive is Geed's default form with the most balance in terms of ability perimeters which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. This form debuts in episode 1. In this form, Geed fights wildly in a similar manner to his father Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his heart. :;Techniques :;Special *'Wrecking Burst': Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. An uncharged version was used in Ultra Fight Orb, but it is unknown if it is any less powerful due to it only being used on an already dying Reibatos. *'Geed Barrier': Geed can summons his energy shield to block an attack from the opponent. *'Wrecking Ripper': Red energy arcs from the appaendages on his hands. :;Physical *'Wrecking Throw': A throwing attack. *'Geed Tackle': A back hit attack. *'Geed Punch': A punch attack. *'Geed Kick': A kick attack. Solid Burning Solid Burning is Geed's strength-based form, which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. This form debuts in episode 3. In this form, Geed's body is covered in vents through which he can either release steam, shoot fire, or energy to boost his attacks. They are also used to attach the Geed Slugger onto either his arm for the Boost Slugger Kick or his leg for the Boost Slugger Punch. :;Techniques :;Weapon *'Geed Slugger' **'Boost Slugger Punch': An powerful punch attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his arms. **'Boost Slugger Kick': A kick attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his legs. *'Psychic Slugger': Geed can perform a throwing style action of his Geed Slugger, in a similar fashion style to Seven's Eye Slugger. :;Special *'Strike Boost': Geed charges his hands with fire and launches a beam from his fist. *'Solar Boost': Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. *'Emerium Boost Beam': By tapping Ultraseven's power, he can fire an green laser from his forehead, similar to Seven's Emerium Ray :;Physical *'Boost Punch': A rocket boosted-like punch attack, without the Geed Slugger attached on it. Acro Smasher Acro Smasher is Geed's speed-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Geed adopts a passive fighting style and is more agile. :;Techniques :;Specials *'Atmos Impact': A non lethal wave beam attack, that only pushes the opponent away. *'Smash Beam Blade': Geed's arm blade-like weapon, similar to Ultraman Hikari's. *'Smash Moon Healing':A non lethal sparkling beam attack similar to Cosmos' Full Moon Rect that calms monsters. :;Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed': As a form that uses the power of blue Ultras, Geed is capable of performing quick attacks, and is faster in this form than in Solid Burning or Primitive. Magnificent Magnificent is Geed's supposed super form, which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. This form will make its proper debut in episode 12. In this form, Geed's power exceeds that of Solid Burning form, and Pedanium Zetton. :;Techniques :;Specials *'Big Bustaway': Geed's L-style beam finisher. *'Mega Slicer Cross': A barrage of cross-shaped slicers fired from Geed's hand. *'Mega Electric Horn': Geed fires a surge of electrcity out of his Ultra Horns. *'Arrayzing Geed Barrier': Geed Magnificent's barrier technique. The name is based on Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. True to its name, an energy construct resembling the Ultra Array appears when it is used. :;Physical *'Mega Bomber Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Mega Bomber Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Hand Cutter': Geed channels energy from his shouldergrauds into the small slicers on his hands and uses them to slice the opponent. *'Durability': Geed is shown to be more durable in this form than Primitive or Solid Burning, as Geed can withstand the attacks of Pedanium Zetton and deflecting its attacks easily with his hands. Royal Mega Master Royal Mega Master is Geed's ultimate form which supposedly uses assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial. This form will debut in episode 17. :;Weapon ::;Special *'King Sword' **'Royal End': A golden beam fired from the King Sword. **'Swing Sparkle': A barrage of slashes from the King Sword. **'Vulcan Sparkle' **'Brothers Shield': Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. Game-Exclusive Shining Mystic Shining Mystic is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. :;Techniques *'Specium Star Drive': Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Slash Ray': Based on the same ability as Ultraman, Geed can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. Tri Slugger Tri Slugger is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger. :;Techniques *'Reflect Slugger': Geed launches all three crest weapons before he fires Deathcium Ray and for the beam to be reflected by the crest weapons into multiple small lasers that hit the target. Mugen Crosser Mugen Crosser (lit. "Infinite Crosser") is form which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Luna Miracle Zero. :;Techniques :;Weapons *'Zero Twin-Sword Neo': A large forked sword based on the Zero Sluggers. ::;Special *'Magical Trident Slash': Geed clones himself into 3 and repeatedly slashes his enemy. Brave Challenger Brave Challenger is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion. :;Techniques :;Special *'Mebium Giga Light Ring': Geed cummons a large buzzsaw disc from the brace on his left and and slices the enemy with a downward chop. Fire Leader Fire Leader is Geed's form which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Mebius. :;Techniques :;Special *'Mebium 87 Ray': Standard Abilities :;Weapons *'Geed Claw': Geed's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. **'Barrier': In episode 9, the Geed Claw was seen to be able generate a barrier to block attacks. **'Claw Cutting': Activated by pressing the trigger once, then pressing its Deciding Switch, Geed can fire a red projectile blade that drills into its target before exploding. **'Corkscrew Jamming': Activated by pressing the trigger two times, then pressing its Deciding Switch. Geed first leaps his body, then spins in a manner of a human bullet while holding the Geed Claw in front of him and strikes the enemy. **'Diffusion Shower': Activated by scanning the blade part of the Geed Claw via the Riser, which causes the Riser to announce Shift into Maximum, Riku presses the Expansion Switch, causing the blades open up to the sides, then he presses the trigger 3 times and finally, he presses the Deciding Switch to initiate the attack. Geed fires a beam from the Geed Claw to the sky and it rains onto the target. Figure Release Information Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Geed Primitive' (2017) **Release Date: July 8, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167242 **Materials: PVC Standing in the same size as the Ultra Hero 500 figures, the soft vinyl figurine of Ultraman Geed is based on his default Primitive form, and like every soft vinyl Ultramen figurines, he sports limited articulation on the arms & waist, and unfortunately, like most Ultra Hero 500 figures, most of his back's paint details are omitted for cost reasons. Geed Primitive also comes with an Ultra Fusion Card of himself, and the card is compatible to the DX Orb Ring toy. *'Ultraman Geed Primitive' (Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive, 2017) **Release Date: July 21, 2017 (1st cour), August 9, 2017 (2nd cour) **Price: 600 yen **Materials: PVC This Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive version of Geed Primitive is transparent redeco of the figure above. *'Ultraman Geed Solid Burning' (2017) **Release Date: July 22, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167228 **Materials: PVC This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Solid Burning form. He also comes with a card based on this form. *'Ultraman Geed Solid Burning' (Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive, 2017) **Release Date: July 21, 2017 (1st cour), August 9, 2017 (2nd cour) **Price: 600 yen **Materials: PVC This Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive version of Geed Solid Burning is transparent redeco of the figure above. *'Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher' (2017) **Release Date: August 5, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167266 **Materials: PVC This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Acro Smasher form. He also comes with a card based on this form. *'Ultraman Geed Magnificent' **Release Date: September 23, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: Unknown **Materials: PVC This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Magnificent form. Play Hero VS/Sofubi Hero *Ultraman Geed Primitive VS Gomora (2017) **Release Date: August 1, 2017 **Price: 400 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660159353 **Materials: PVC :Released as part of the "Ultraman Geed Appears" lineup, this smaller-sized Ultraman Geed figure is casted in transparent red, with limited paint applications. He was packed with a similarly semi-transparent Gomora. Package images with Geed Primitive & Gomora includes the said figures. Combinations Like Orb, the Ultras used in each of Geed's forms share something in common with each other. ;Fusion Rise (In-Series) *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: Both Ultras are infamous for their hunching positions and were initially planned to have mouth-opening mechanisms before they were scrapped. Aside from that, Belial's AR counterpart is suspected by the readers to have possessed Ultraman's AR counterpart. As the term "Primitive" suggests, it also refers to how these Ultras are the first in the following aspects: **Ultraman is the first Ultra to arrive and fight monsters on Earth. He is also the first to be created, hence some of the later Ultras who end up borrowing his archetype. **Belial is the first Ultra from the Land of Light to defect to the side of evil. Unlike many evil Ultras, he is the first (and only) one to live on and continue to antagonize every heroic Ultra afterwards. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Following his arrival on Earth, Leo was mentored by Seven during his missions. Both of their series also focused on a serious and horrifying genre where they each entered a state of dilemma. **Seven: He kept wondering if the human race was worth protecting due to witnessing their ugly sides (bombing of Pegassa City, Planet Gyeron, Nonmalt City, etc.). **Leo: He faced the tragedy of losing his family and friends, as his home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and later on lost his friends and MAC members to Silver Bloome's attack. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Acro Smasher: Both are blue-colored Ultras who experienced remorse from a dead planet and spent their time chasing the masterminds of their respective series to Earth before they took on a human host. As part of the blue tribe, both Ultras are proficient in strategies and the use of speed in combat. *Father of Ultra + Ultraman Zero = Magnificent: Both Ultras are related as Belial's bitter enemies and are among the strongest warriors in existence. The actor for Zero's current human host nominated Father of Ultra as his favorite character from his childhood. They are also key members of a peacekeeping organization. **Father: Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. **Zero: Founder of the Ultimate Force Zero. ;Fusion Rise (Game-Exclusive) *Ultraman + Ultraman Zero = Shining Mystic: Both Ultras had to, at least once, depend on the power of Baraji to defeat an otherwise unbeatable opponent. Ultraman Zero himself likes comparing things to 20,000 years in his speech, which is the same age as the original Ultraman. Also worth noting is that the actor for Ultraman's human host mentioned that his favorite Ultraman is Zero. *Ultraman Belial + Ultraman Orb = Tri-Slugger: Both Ultras are estranged from their former partners and briefly lost their personal weapons for an unspecified period of time. In their first appearance, their color schemes are red and silver, and later an additional color in black as a result of their actions. They had also used the power of an opposing side for their own. **Belial: Possessed and exploited Zero's power to assassinate the latter's own team. **Orb: Possessed Belial's Ultra Fusion Card, allowing him to use his dark power for the side of good along with Zoffy's card to form Thunder Breastar. *Ultraman Tiga + Ultraman Zero = Mugen Crosser: Both Ultras redeemed themselves for a past atrocity (Tiga was once an evil Ultra as Tiga Dark, while Zero tried to harness the Plasma Spark) and once turned evil from their masterminds. They lack a fixed human host (meaning they merged with more than one human), and resurrected from being defeated by a Dai Kaiju (Gatanothor and Arch Belial) through human hopes, which they utilized in their strongest forms (Glitter Tiga and Ultimate Zero) to destroy said monsters. They are also Ultras that debuted in a revival hiatus for the Ultra Series and gained alternate forms. **Tiga: Acquired Type Change forms by absorbing Darramb and Hudra's powers. **Zero: Acquired Mode Change forms after his fusion with Dyna and Cosmos. *Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Orb = Brave Challenger: The first King Demon Beast that Orb ever fought in Spacium Zeperion was Maga-Basser, whose defeat allowed him to obtain Mebius' card. Both Mirai and Gai received their names from their experiences on Earth, and were fond of humanity and the planet's culture. **By taking Spacium Zeperion into consideration, all 4 components (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion being made up of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga) are important milestones to the Ultra Series, with Ultraman being the first Ultra to appear, over 50 years ago, Tiga's series being made during the series' 30th anniversary, Mebius' during the 40th, and Orb's during the 50th. Additionally, Geed was run through 2017, Ultraseven's 50th anniversary. In-series, they have all borrowed the power of bonds at least once throughout their appearances and attained a new form because of it. Trivia *Geed's name was written as "Xead" before the reveal. **His name is also mistakenly referred as "Zeed" by fans before the reveal, due to the fact the Kana and Hiragana word for "ジ/じ", has the same words as "Zi" and "Ji", if romanized. *Geed's Color Timer sound is a reused Belial Early Style Color Timer sound and with some Ultraman's Color Timer sound in it. *Geed's grunts sometimes emits Belial's grunt sound, in his Primitive form. *Geed is the third Ultra whose father's identity is confirmed, while the first one is Taro and the second one is Zero. *Geed is the second Ultra to combine the assets of two past Ultras' to create his own forms, the first being Orb. *Geed is the fifth Ultra to have blue eyes. The first was Powered, the second one was Evil Tiga, the third was Zero in his Shining Form, and the fourth was Orb. *Geed is the third Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like almost of Ultras. The first one was Belial and the second one was Orb in his Thunder Breaster form. *Geed is the fourth Ultra to feature blade-like organs on his arms. The first one was Powered, the second one was The Next and the third one was Nexus. *Geed in his Acro Smasher form is the third Ultra to fire his beam with his horizontal arm behind his vertical one, instead of in front. The first one was Gaia and the second one was Hikari. *Geed is the eighth good Ultra to feature black markings on his body. The first was Tiga in Tiga Dark, Tiga Tornado and Tiga Blast form, the second was Agul, the third was Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version, the fourth was Justice, the fifth was Nexus in Junis Form, the sixth was Victory and the seventh was Orb. *Geed is the first Ultra since Ginga to not have a Color Timer themed after an English letter. *Geed has slight facial resemblances to Chaiyo Ultramen; Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millenium. He also slightly resembles Ultraman Powered in some aspects. *One of Geed's Fusion Rise, Solid Burning, is rather interesting as his and Zero's roles in the series reflect those of Leo and Seven respectively from Ultraman Leo. The fact that he transforms into Royal Mega Master is an allusion of how Leo gains the Ultra Mantle from the same Ultra. **His design is also looks strikingly similar to Iron Man's armor from Marvel Entertainment, as both of them are able to shoot their beam from their chest (Iron Man's R.T Node and Geed's Solar Boost) and possess rocket boost-like attachments. **Another thing that is little ironic, is that Solid burning's sound effects are re-used Alien Magma's roar when using his special ability (For example, when he was performing the Boost Punch for the first time, you can almost hear that it uses Magma's roar). What strange also, is that Alien Magma is both Leo's and Seven's enemy in Leo's series. *Parodying the latest tradition of Toei's Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series, Geed becomes the first Ultra to have a pre-series cameo debut. *Unlike Orb, Geed at this time keeps the same eye design with every fusion he takes on. Orb has six forms that have changed eye designs (2 in series, 4 in game). *At the age nineteen, Geed is currently the youngest Ultra in the history of the Ultra Series. *Geed, when performing Corkscrew Jamming is the same attack that Ultraman Gaia and Agul used. *Acro Smasher is the first Fusion that breaks the trend in which Orb had set up, with the older Ultra production wise being first to be scanned then the more recent Ultra, but in Acro's transformation scans Hikari first, then Cosmos. This can be contributed to Hikari having made the Ultra Capsules, and is thus getting a version of a creator-based cameo. **What is also strange is that Cosmos uses his left hand instead his right. The past fusions of Geed had the scanned Ultras lift their right hands. *Interestingly, three of his In-series forms are somewhat identical to the villains from each Ultra Series respectively; **Primitve: His body color is identical to Alien Zarab's shapeshifting ability as a fake Ultraman, including his irregular eye shape and black lines on a red and silver body. **Solid Burning: Due to the fact that it shares robotic traits, it's possible that it's a reference to Robot Ultraseven. **Acro Smasher: It's also possible that his body markings has a slightly resemblance to Chaos Ultraman's, most tellingly being the thigh area. *Alongside Riku, Geed's DNA is in fact 99% identical to Belial by RE.M.. However, it was unknown if he is counted as a Reionics or not considering how his father does. References #http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Fictional giants Category:Japanese superheroes